2 Become 1
by BluAyu
Summary: This was made a challenge by Becca, Hiei/Botan...so enjoy if you like that sort of thing..::::kills Becca::::...


2 Become 1  
  
Amaramia   
  
A/N: This was a challage from Becca (KeikoUrameshi1990).I got revenge though by making her do something worse. She's making me do this Hiei/Botan one...no offese to the shippers of that one but I rather stick to my beloved Keiko/Yusuke and Koenma/Botan! But a Challenge is a challenge. Sorry to break it to Becca but I could not come up with a light lemon or lime so.......na! I'm gonna do this......don't flame me too bad....:::glares at Becca:::...  
  
Botan looked out at the city lights. How beautiful New York City was. It was peaceful and quiet...one of the best places to go when you had a break.   
  
"Yo Botan, you coming with us?" asked Keiko.   
  
"Nah, I'm staying here. It's gonna be crowded at the club so...you know what I mean. But have fun for me okay," replied Botan.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Yukina.   
  
Botan nodded.   
  
"Suit yourself," Yukina and Keiko replied at the same time.   
  
Candle light and soul forever   
  
A dream of you and me together,   
  
Say you believe it, say you believe it,   
  
Free your mind of doubt and danger,  
  
be for real don't be a stranger,   
  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it   
  
Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on,  
  
Cause tonight is the night when two become one   
  
'I doubt he went tonight.' thought Botan.   
  
She went out to the balcony just sitting there most likely in a trance.   
  
"Why didn't you go?" asked a voice.   
  
Botan flinched and almost fell foward off the balcony but two arms had went around her keeping her safe.   
  
"You scared the crap outta me," said Botan, facing Hiei, who was smirking at the time.   
  
"You didn't answer my question," said Hiei.   
  
"There was going to be a crowd..and I did NOT feel like going out in it," replied Botan.   
  
"Ah, wouldn't blame you.....I thought you'd be going though," said Hiei.   
  
"You know you can let go of me now," said Botan.   
  
Hiei tried to hide a blush while he released his arms from Botan's waist.   
  
"Sorry," he mummured.   
  
"It's okay," said Botan.   
  
I need some love like I never needed love before   
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more   
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be   
  
"So...you going to do anything except sit here?" asked Hiei.   
  
"Maybe," said Botan, leaning against the railing of the balcony once more. (I though she would've leanred he lesson from almost falling out.)  
  
Hiei's hand went into Botan's at that moment.   
  
Silly games that you were playing,   
  
Empty words we both were saying,   
  
Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy,  
  
Any deal that we endeavour,   
  
Boys and girls feel good together,  
  
Take it or leave it, take it or leave it   
  
"Okay....why are you doing this?" asked Botan.   
  
"Obviousily you should know that I-I-I can't say it....I lo-oh kami!" replied Hiei.   
  
"You love me?" asked Botan.   
  
Hiei nodded trying to avoid Botan's eyes.   
  
Are you as good as I remember baby,  
  
Get it on, get it on,  
  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one   
  
I need some love like I never needed love before   
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be   
  
Be a little wiser baby, put it on, put it on,   
  
Cause tonight is the night when two become one.   
  
"Sweet of you really," said Botan.   
  
Hiei shuddered at the word sweet.   
  
"When will they be back?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know," said Botan.  
  
___________________________  
  
Kurama opened the door Yusuke,Keiko,Yukina, and Kuwbara following him. All of them froze in their tracks. Botan and Hiei had fallen alsleep together.   
  
"You think we should wake them up?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Nah leave 'em....," replied Yusuke.   
  
Both Botan and Hiei lay in bed silently..dreaming of their futures and how they'd spend it together.   
  
I need some love like I never needed love before  
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more   
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
  
I need some love like I never needed love before  
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more   
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be   
  
It's the only way to be   
  
It's the only way to be   
  
((A/N:Shudders....  
  
Becca:Now that wasn't too bad was it?  
  
Amara:Speak for yourself...you made me you evil person.   
  
Becca:Hey it WAS a Challenge and you did make me do a Kurama/Hiei one.   
  
Amara:You challenged me 1st Becca...so I wanted to get revenge.   
  
Becca:Weren't you supposed to do a light lemon or lime?  
  
Amara:Girl don't even start it with me...I can't do that sort of stuff and you know it!  
  
Becca:You're gonna do another one....and it now has to be a lemon.   
  
Amara;NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! :::runs out of the room screaming how Becca is never satisfied:::..  
  
Becca:You'll have to excuse her..she's not feeling well..anyways review...for me at least..:::::chases after Amara::::..)) 


End file.
